Bound To You
by NephilimWalker
Summary: Clary is trying to get through to Jace and break the bond between him and Sebastian, will it work? Will Clary and the real Jace be re-united? Or will Sebastian find a way to make Clary his...
1. Chapter 1 : Pancakes

**This is my first fan-fiction. I hope everyone likes reading it, if you have any feedback please review. This story is mainly centred around 3 characters from the mortal instrument series Clary, Jace & Sebastian. Hope you're all having a fabulous day, enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the Mortal Instruments series it is owned by Cassandra Clare, I am just a fan.**

* * *

Clary rolled onto her side. The sun was shining through the window it casted a warm glow against her cheeks and made her remember the time her and Simon went to Luke's farm for the summer. They sat on the porch of the farm house drawing or playing cards with the sun glimmering on her red hair and Simon's glasses that at the time looked to big for his face. She missed those times. She missed Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. It had been a few months just her, Sebastian and a Jace that wasn't her Jace stuck in Sebastian's untraceable house. Technically, it wasn't originally Sebastian's house, it was Valentine's. Clary pictured him, her power hungry father roaming the halls of the house alone longing for vengeance and victory, Clary wondered if he ever thought about Jocelyn or even Clary herself while living in this house. Probably not.

Clary sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, crusted mascara and eyeshadow came off on her fingertips. Sebastian and Jace took her to an little old Italian restaurant in Venice last night. It was okay but surprisingly when Clary went to go get ready all the nice, cute dresses had been replaced with a short, skin tight bronze coloured dress when once on was very hard to breathe in. Clary got out of her bed and wondered to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She splashed some cold water onto her face, which woke her up a bit, walked back into her bedroom slung on a cardigan over her long blue pyjamas bottoms and black tank top.

Clary stood outside her room gazing down the corridor. She couldn't hear anyone up here so she figured to stop waiting around listening for movement and go downstairs and get breakfast ( although Clary wouldn't really be surprised if it was the afternoon ). Half way down the stairs she noticed Jace's head peer round the door and give her a cheesy grin. " You're up, I was wondering whether to go upstairs and check you still had a pulse " Clary blushed and stepped down the rest of the stairs and entered the kitchen where Jace was. " You can still check now but I doubt theres any need " Jace took a step forward and took one of her wrists "There is every need to make sure you're still alive here with me" Clary smiled as he checked her pulse, his hair hanging down over his even as he studied her wrist. Once he was positive he'd found a pulse he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand gently. "Satisfied?" Clary asked Jace looked at her intensely "Very" he said and put her hand back down to her side "Breakfast?" Clary asked making her way to the fridge "Breakfast" Jace murmured with a smile and followed her over to the Fridge.

Clary and Jace peered into the fridge. There wasn't much in there, a few sodas, some eggs, milk and a sad looking mango. "Is there anything in the cupboards Jace?" Clary asked as Jace opened up one cupboards and looked inside. He reached inside and took out a large bag of flour. "Why have you got so much flour in the cupboard Jace?" Clary asked looking a little confused. "You never know when you need flour Clarissa," Jace said and set the large amount of flour on the table and walked over to the fridge "we also have eggs and milk which means we can make pancakes" Jace looked over at Clary who was trying to get the largest mug on the shelf out of the cupboard. Jace leant over and took it out of the cupboard setting it down on the counter top near the coffee maker. "Thanks," Clary said as she started to prepare her coffee "sure we can make pancakes, I love pancakes not great at flipping them though" as she opened up one of the drawers to get out a spoon. Jace walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist he bent down and whispered into her ear " Luckily Clarissa, I'm excellent at flipping pancakes" Clary smiled and peered up at him "Then let's get started".

* * *

**I hoped you like my first ever fan-fiction (yay) I don't really know where it's going at the moment but I have a few ideas. Please review and let me know if you want more chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiberius Fell

**Thank you for the feedback, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Sebastian walked down the winding streets of Florence. He'd woken up early to do some errands. Before he left he checked where Clary and Jace were. Clary was sleeping in her room and Jace was in the training room organizing the dagger knives in height order. Jace looked up at Sebastian as he walked into the room, sweat was pouring off Jace's brow his cheeks turning slightly rosy. "Good training brother?" Sebastian asked as he handed Jace a towel to wipe his face, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Jace looked up and smiled graciously as he took the towel "I have no need to train brother, I'm already highly skilled in combat" Sebastian walked up to the array of daggers and picked one strapping it instantly to his belt. "I'm going out I need to pick up some things, I'll get some food on my way back" Sebastian said as he headed for the door "Okay" Jace said behind him.

The morning Florence sky was foggy and cold. It was more of a translucent fog that opaque. The smell of hot coffee and freshly made bread drifted through the air. Sebastian made his way to the town square where a group of teenagers clustered, Sebastian could tell already that they weren't mundanes, they were werewolves. Sebastian studied them carefully from afar they'd clearly been out all night from the state of them. The girls of the group had make-up smeared across their faces and their hair damp with sweat. The boys looked a little better. Some had a few rips in their shirts and their hair was dirty and unbrushed. Sebastian noticed how all the male members stood very protective of all the female members. Some were holding hands, others had their arms round the girls waist and one couple had their arms wrapped round each other against a wall. _Maybe, _Sebastian thought, _they're cold and that's why their huddled together._ Sebastian didn't understand a variety of emotions, only the few he really needed. Love he didn't need. Love, in his mind, could be faked or be used to destruct. Love was weakness, it made you vulnerable. Sebastian still studied the werewolf group intently, they're movements they made to each other was hypnotising they slotted into the gaps of the other partners body. It was like a perfect choreographed dance they'd made up on the spot it was bizzare to him.

"Morgenstern!" a voice whispered behind him. Sebastian turned round to see a cloaked figure standing in the alleyway in front of him. The figure beckoned him over to the alleyway. Sebastian silently walked into the small alleyway with the figure. "Tiberius Fell," Sebastian said as the figure removed his cloak to reveal a tall slim man with bright orange hair with yellow streaks flowing through it "I hope you have what I want or I'll be very disappointed in my favourite warlock" Tiberius tutted "You and I both know Morgentstern you don't have favourites your not capable of that emotion" Sebastian's mouth twitched "Either way do not let me down otherwise you might end up like your brother Ragnor, and I don't think you'd like that" Tiberius looked down at the floor his red false eyelashes casting intricate shadows onto his face."I have what you desire Morgenstern, " Tiberius said as he reached into one of the pockets in his cloak and pulled out a vial containing a bright blue liquid. "Is this it?" Sebastian asked examining the vial "It is all you need," Tiberius replied "So how does it work?" Sebastian asked, he wanted to make sure he knew how to use the potion. "Pour half of the liquid into your cup and the other into someone else's" Tiberius answered as he fiddled with his hair "Once both of you have drank all of it you will be bonded, your thoughts theirs, theirs yours, it'll make the bond between you and Jace stronger if that's who you want to use it on" "Do not tell me who to use it on Fell, that is my choice alone to make and I do not need your opinion". Tiberius glanced at Sebastian "I wasn't telling you I just said if-" Sebastian's seraph blade was then held up against Tiberius' throat "You talk to much Tiberius maybe, I should cut your tongue out that might shut you up" Tiberius didn't answer just gave a slight shake of his head meaning he wanted to keep his tongue. Sebastian lowered his blade "See?" Sebastian continued "That wasn't so hard now was it? I don't want your opinion, so don't give it. Just answer me this will the other person notice the blue colour in their drink when I pour it in?" Tiberius rubbed his throat and answered "No, it'll dissolve into the drink almost immediately but it'll still work" Sebastian gave a slight nod signalling that he understood. "And this can work of anyone at all? Boy or girl?Say a family member?" Sebastian asked with his head slightly tilted. "Yes" Tiberius answered as he kicked the ground softly with his shoe clearly bored of the conversation. "Well thank you Tiberius Fell, if I need anything else I'll get in touch" Sebastian said he put the vial in his pocket and headed back to the town square. "I'll be waiting by the phone" Tiberius answered sarcastically as he pulled up his hood on his cloak and walked away in the opposite direction.

Sebastian looked around the town square. The group of werewolves had left, probably to hide from the cold. The fog had thickened since early morning, all Sebastian could see were the outlines of mundanes as they walked along the streets of Florence, they looked like ghosts.

* * *

**I hope you like Tiberius, I thought of him while I read City of Glass I just imagined Ragnor's family and pictured him having a brother so I put him in here. Please review, have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Max

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while i was busy i'll try and upload at least once a week from now on. Please review and hope your having a good day! :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to make pancakes Jace?" Clary asked flour covered her cheeks and nose making her green eyes stand out like stars on a dark night. "I told you Clarissa," Jace said as he whisked the pancake batter "I'm an expert" he turned round and look at her with a smirk. "Oh really" Clary asked with her hand on her hips "Is that why two of your expert pancakes are on the ceiling?". Jace then looked up to see two sad little burnt pancakes on the ceiling of his kitchen. Jace smiled at Clary and then continued to whisk the batter. "Jace," Clary said as she walked up behind Jace, his back inches away "Do you remember Max?" Jace suddenly tensed then moved his shoulder blades in a rotating motion like the question made him squirm. _I shouldn't be asking him this _Clary thought, _but if I don't I won't know for sure if my Jace is still in there somewhere. "_Of course I do he was my brother, I .. miss him a lot" it sounded almost robotic that wasn't Jace talking it was like a cyborg, another person. "You don't sound like you do" Clary said matter of factly "This is Max your talking about Jace, your brothe-" "No," Jace interrupted "He wasn't.I wasn't related to Max. I..cared for him but he wasn't my brother what happened to him was damage control". Clary was shocked she looked at Jace he was completely still total peace and relaxation. It was unnerving. Clary stepped a few baby steps away from Jace "I might go er clean up a bit, I'm no so hungry anymore" Clary said as she made her way to the staircase, wiping her flour covering hands on her jeans. "Okay," Jace said " Sebastian is bring home food anyway if you're hungry later". Clary didn't turn round to look at Jace just swayed her hand slowly behind her to show she understood.

Sebastian came into the house with maybe 3 or 4 bags of shopping. He plunked them down as he entered "Jace!" he shouted. Jace walked into the hall way looking up the stairs, when he realised no-one was there he turned round and spotted Sebastian. " I thought you were Clary" He said wiping some of the flour off of his face. "Sorry to disappoint brother but I'm not my sister," Sebastian said as he cleaned his finger nails of dirt "Where is my sister is she still asleep?" Jace looked up at Sebastian and shook his head "No, she woke up about an hour or so ago she's just gone up stairs to get cleaned up". Sebastian studied Jace's face carefully before he answered "You should get cleaned up too brother you look a mess" Jace nodded and headed up the stairs taking the stairs two at a time. Sebastian then picked up the groceries and headed to the kitchen. He set the bags of shopping down on the table and then a puzzled look on his face appeared "Jace," Sebastian half shouted "Why is there pancakes on my ceiling?"

Clary had just taken a quick shower to get most of the flour and batter off herself. Her clothes need to be washed at least 2 times to get all the mess out. When she walked into her bedroom she stopped. Her window was open. She could of sworn she shut it before she showered, and her bed was messed up too it looked as if someone had jumped across it. Her bedside table drawer was open and look like someone had looked through it. Strange. She didn't hear anyone come in. She doubted Jace had walked into her room and messed it up, he loved neatness why would he make a mess? The hairs on Clary's arms and neck began to stand on end. She wasn't alone in this room. She heard Jace downstairs so it couldn't of been him. Then, someone came up behind Clary, put their hand to her mouth and slung her down on her bedroom floor.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter please review and leave your theories about who this mysterious person is :) **


	4. Chapter 4 : The Message

**Oh my god i am so sorry for how long it has been since I wrote a new chapter I had some stuff going on and hopefully the worst is over fingers crossed. How is everyone? I hope you're all okay and if no-one told you this today, you look amazing! :) **

* * *

A muffled scream escaped Clary's mouth. The hand clamped around her mouth was too tight, she was struggling to breathe with the panicking and being restrained. "Shut up! Please shut up!" the voice behind her hissed. If she was lucky she could maybe stamp on the person's foot and elbow them in the gut to get towards the door. Clary moved fast she slammed her elbow as hard as she could into her captures gut and ran, she stumbled over one of their legs and went spinning, she landed face forward, looking her mystery man in the eye. He had a small slightly curved nose, a strong fairly handsome face and bright orange hair with yellow streaks flowing through it. Clary was too scared to move she just sat there silently examining him. "Well Clarissa" the man began "You sure know how to make a guest feel welcome" he said as he brushed off some dust off of his right shoulder. "Who are you exactly?" Clary inquired still on edge and slowly shuffling to the door. "I, Clarissa, am Tiberius Fell. And I have a message from you're mother."

* * *

1 HOUR TIME PASS

* * *

Clary and Tiberius sit on her bed, Clary is sipping a glass of water her eyes are blood shot from all her crying and her face is covered in mascara streaks. "So my mom said that?" Clary said in a croaked voice. "Indeed so I'm afraid," Tiberius stroked Clary's hair "I'm sorry darling I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you but you're mother doesn't know where you are and Magnus thought it would be best for me to tell you, might make it better to hear it from a stranger" Clary sniffled "Yeah I suppose so" Clary got up and walked to the window and peered out. The street lights outside were dark and desolate. The only strong light came from the moon which shone on Clary's face, illuminating her features. Tiberius walked over to her side and pulled her to his side "I have to go darling but I'll come back soon and keep you company, must get lonely being around people you're not really familiar with anymore" Clary nodded and gave Tiberius a hug good bye. Tiberius then climbed out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

Clary wandered into her bathroom and changed into grey shorts and an over-sized black t-shirt. Clary brushed her teeth and poured some tap water into a glass for her drink of the night, she didn't want to go downstairs and have to deal with the trouble of being 'nice' to Sebastian. Clary climbed into bed and listened to night birds outside her window and Jace's classical music coming from his room.

* * *

As soon as Tiberius dropped down from Clary's window he heard a voice behind him coming from the shadows "Did you convince her?" Tiberius turned around to face the darkness "Yes, I did as you asked and told her all that crap about her mother and she believed it, happy?". A figure emerged from the shadows moonlight illuminating his face. _Sebastian._ His white hair moved slightly in the night breeze "Extremely happy," Sebastian said, a smile escaping his face his beady eyes constantly watching Tiberius, Sebastian clapped his hands together gently "Let's begin".

* * *

**Hopefully you liked that chapter! Again sorry for the disappearance, I saw Divergent a couple months ago, what did people think of it? Did you like it? Have you read the book? What was your favourite part in the film/book? Let me know I read all the reviews you guys write to me. Please review and I'll talk to you on the next chapter! :) **


End file.
